Love Me
by Aoi Hinamori
Summary: La continuación de -Kiss me- Luego de enterarse sobre una parte de su pasado Hinamoria Amu /Lepson Amu regresa a londres para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades con el unico proposito de tener el amor de ikuto. Ya ni en tu familia debes confiar.¡CAP5-Acostumbrandome a mi nueva vida/ ¿familia?
1. Capitulo I Mi vida es algo bizarra

**DISCLAIMER: SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE PERO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISOTORIA ¡SI!**

**Titulo:** **Love** **Me**

(Esta historia es la continuación/ segunda temporada de _–Kiss me- _para poder entender todo lo que esta pasando por favor leer la primera temporada)

Link de kiss Me : .net/s/6516202/1/Kiss_Me

**Autora:** Aoi-Hinamori

**Resumen:** ~No Diré Nada Seria Como contarle toda la Historia~

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje Obsceno, Posible Lemon... ~Entre Otras~

Un día de retaso

_Love__Me__-Capitulo 1-Mi vida es algo Bizarra (Rara)_

__Un Nuevo año había comenzado y con este un nuevo propósito, yo lo único que quiero es que Ikuto me ame… Así que lo conquistare, raro ya no soy Hinamori Amu la chica que no ha besado a nadie como el año pasado, ahora soy Hinamori Amu la chica enamorada de un pequeño playboy…  
>Di una largo suspiro definitivamente para esto del amor no soy nada buena, todo fuera tan fácil si él me explicara qué es lo que siente…<p>

-¿Te sientes mal? Hace más de 30 minutos que estas mirando por la ventanilla del avión- esa satisfactoria voz me saco de mis pensamientos, sí ahí estaba el culpable de todo esto… Tsukiyomi Ikuto se encontraba sentado al lado mío en el vuelo camino a casa…

-No, solo he estado pensando-respondí mientras apartaba la vista de la ventanilla, dirige mi vista a la parte de arriba para luego apretar un botón solicitando a una azafata.

-¿Pensado? ¿Desde cuándo tú piensas?-pregunto sarcásticamente, lo fulmine con la mirada y en su rostro apareció esa típica sonrisita burlona.

-¿Me llamo señorita?-la azafata interrumpió nuestra pelea visual haciendo que ganara mi atención.  
>-Si, por favor un café-en ese momento me sentía como una vieja pero el café era lo único que me tranquiliza en momentos como este.<p>

La azafata asintió y en cuestión de segundos me entrego junto a una papeletas de azúcar, cogí una de las papeletas ¨Souma's Company¨, reí un poco por debajo, no sabía que la empresa de la familia de Kukai hacia azúcar, me pregunto qué hará la familia de Ikuto…

Revolví lentamente el café para luego dar un pequeño sorbo pero por mi torpeza una ligera gota resbalo bajando lentamente hacia mi cuello, voltee un poco la cabeza para preguntarle a Ikuto si tenía una servilletas pero este ya se encontraba muy cerca del lugar donde rodaba la pequeña gota con la intención de lamerla, cerré los ojos esperando el contacto de su lengua con mi piel, solo con pensar aquello recordaba como hace unos días atrás se entre lazaron nuestras lenguas.

Pero nunca llegue a sentir su lengua a cambio sentí la tela de un fino pañuelo de lino a juzgar por la textura, abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Nell quien le había estampado una de sus mano a Ikuto para que se alejara de mi y con la otra limpiaba mi cuello, lo mire confundida pero el solo sonrió.  
>-¡Tsukiyomi no Abuses de mi hermana! Por lo menos no enfrente de mi ojos-le dijo este con una sonrisa siniestras que asustaría a cualquiera, dicho eso se sentó en su asiento el cual compartía con Kukai quien se encontraba plácidamente babeando la ventanilla digo durmiendo.<p>

_Señores pasajeros ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto Heathrow_

¿Señores pasajeros? Pero si no había nadie más que nosotros 4 abordando este avión el cual pertenece a la familia de Kukai, abroche mi cinturón además de a recostar mi cabeza a el asiento de repente sentí como el avión bajaba y esa sensación de vacío que tanto me aterraba llegaba a mí. Fue ahí cuando sentí una gran y cálida mano la cual había atrapar a la mía, mire a Ikuto el cual estaba algo sonrojado y mirando para otro lado solo sonreí, raramente aquel vacío se había esfumado. ¿Puede ser esto más raro? Yo Hinamori amu que próximamente cumpliré 17 años enamorada de mi amigo de la infancia que no recordaba y el no sabe que siente por mi después de hacer tantas cosas un tanto bizarras por mí. ¡Genial! ¿Puede ser esto peor?

-¡Puedes soltarme!-el grito de Nell nos asusto, volteamos enseguida para ver a qué se debía tal grito.

-Utau dame un besito ¡Muachh!-Kukai encima de Nell, tratando de besarlo mientras Nell le tenía una mano en la cara y le empujaba con el pie. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba la parejita cómica bueno que puedo decir mi vida es algo… ¿rara?


	2. Capitulo II Simplemente Loca

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece pero algunos personajes de la historia si.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno jamás pensé actualizar tan rápido, jajaja este capítulo va para una de mis más fieles lectora que hoy esta de cumpleaños…

_**yaissa-chan**_ Feliz cumpleaños!

**Capítulo II- Simplemente Loca**

Hacia unas pocas horas habíamos llegado a la mansión, Estaba acostada en mi cama algo aburrida, si estuviera en Japón en mi antigua vida hubiera tenido que sacar la ropa de la maleta y organizarla, en cambio ahora hay mucamas que lo hagan por mí.

Quería ver a Utau hace años que no hablaba ni veía a mi mejor amiga pero si iba a su casa me encontraría a Ikuto la verdad mi cabeza está muy confusa, sus acciones, sus gestos, su forma de mirarme todo de él me confunde. ¿Cómo le puedo querer tanto? Muchas veces me lo he preguntado.

-¡Amu!- grito una persona mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación. Rubia, alta, cabello recogido en dos coletas pero lo que no puede faltar es aquel extraño color de ojos representativos en Los Tsukiyomi.

-Utau-susurre, ciertamente estaba algo impresionada ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

-¡Claro que soy yo!-se rio y se lanzo a abrazarme yo solo le correspondí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte algo extrañada. No esperaba su visita.

-¡Me ofendes! ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?-pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida, creo que por eso somos amigas…Nuestro pequeño Drama nos une.

-No, no quería decir eso es que son las…-mire el reloj, para luego agregar- 11 de la noche casi media noche.

-Si lo sé, es que pase para decirte que mañana comenzamos el Instituto, ¡Vamos a estar en el mismo salón!–grito mientras saltaba en mi cama, su personalidad es casi igual de infantil a la de Kukai veo el por qué se llevan también hasta el punto de casarse.

Espera si mañana comenzarían las clases seria el ultimo año en el instituto pero eso quiere decir que… Ikuto está en la universidad y no lo podre ver, arrugue mi cara, la verdad no quería separarme de el por qué así correría más riesgo que alguien me lo robase y más aun cuando no tiene sus sentimientos claros.

-Vamos Amu no pongas esa cara te aseguro que nadie te robara a Ikuto, no hay nadie que pueda soportar esa personalidad que tiene-dijo Utau arrugando la cara al recordar la personalidad de su hermano, pero… ¿acaso me había leído los pensamiento?

-¿Cómo supis…-no me dejo terminar.

-¡vamos! Te conozco-dijo riéndose, si era cierto Utau me conocía más que yo misma pero estaba segura que no me conocía más que mi Ikuto, ¡esperen! ¿Mi Ikuto? Rayos que mierda me pasa, siguiendo con Utau… Ella siempre me hace sentir bien

-¡Te quiero!-le grite mientras me tiraba literalmente hacia ella y me acurrucaba en su pecho, parecía un gatito con su ama o por lo menos para mi punto de vista era así.

Hablamos un rato hasta que dio medianoche, no había comido nada pero la verdad no tenía hambre tantos cambios tan drásticos afectan tanto mi cabeza con mi estomago

.  
>-Bueno me voy Amu, mañana iremos al instituto juntas así que procura estar lista ya que conozco tu manía de levantarte tarde-me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera su mascota y yo que pensaba que los tres chicos eran locos, ahora me encuentro con que mi mejor amiga tiene un extraño complejo por la mascotas y por eso me trata como una.<p>

-¡Utau eres extraña!-me queje en voz alta supuse que no me entendería ya que esa queja era referente a mis pensamientos, pero ella solo sonrió de manera divertida.

-Nos vemos amu-dicho esto salió de mi habitación.

Hoy he aprendido tres cosas importantes: 

1. Utau es sumamente extraña al igual que los otros tres chicos que nos rodean, bueno ya veo cual es la razón de que andemos juntos. 

2. Utau tiene un extraño complejo con las mascotas haciendo que ella me vea como una. 

3. Si alguien me robase a Ikuto, no lo soportaría así que me lo devolvería.  
>Bueno por lo menos hablar con Utau me ha hecho bien, Mmm… presiento que el día de mañana va a ser muy largo, ¡Maldito Instituto! , también ¡Maldito Ikuto! Si no hubiera despertados estos sentimientos en mi no me estuviera preocupando por cosas como si alguien me lo fuese a robar y más importante aun ¡Malditos Sentimientos!, Bueno aunque creo que soy la única que es medio normal en esta amistad<p>

_¡no te mientas a ti misma! Sabes muy bien que eres la más extraña… solo al escucharme te hace ser sumamente extraña ¿Qué persona normal escucha la voz de su yo de su niñez?_

¡Me lleva! ¡Maldita voz! ¿¡Porque mierda no desapareces!  
><em>Siempre estaré ahí desmintiéndote a ti misma… jajajaj esto se <em>_me__ hace cada vez más interesante, sabes no te llamaría extraña la palabra perfecta para ti es ¡Loca!_

¡Cállate! No vez que si yo estoy loca tu también por si no lo recuerdas somos la misma persona,¿¡que mierda estoy haciendo! , peleando con una voz que solo yo escucho… creo que al final si estoy loca, suspire y luego me cambie la ropa para ponerme mi piyama, apague las luces disponiéndome a dormir muchas emociones, voces y dramas por un día…


	3. Cap III problemas vs Amigos

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara No me pertenece

Notas de la Autora: Hey aqui el Tercer capítulo y un nuevo personaje con un terrible noticia :D

Frase del capitulo:  
><em><br>¨esos ojos que mostraban un brillo de diversion y perversion, si esos ojos que __me__ dejabab  
>claro que este chico no era un Santo.¨<em>

**Capítulo III-Problemas Vs Amigo**

¡Simplemente Aburrida!, yo Lepson Amu en este preciso momento me encuentro sentada en la 5 silla del centro a la izquierda en mi nuevo salón, Utau estaba conversando con unas chicas las cuales se veían como una niñas pijas y no me gustaba esa clase de personas. En esto momentos si ellos estuvieran aquí seguramente estuvieran charlando conmigo, ¡Por que Mierda no perdieron un año!, bueno que egoísta estoy siendo. Justamente ahora estamos en los 15 minutos de descanso que dan después de cada hora de clase.

-Disculpa se me callo mi lápiz, ¿por favor me lo pasas?-me pregunto una voz que provenía detrás de mi. Asentí en forma de respuesta y recogí el lápiz que se encontraba junto a mis pies.

-Toma-le dije volteándome y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no babear. Mi compañero de clases tenia el pelo café claro, ojos grises claros (N/A: No me pregunten si existen!) , sus facciones finas le daban un toque sexy, traía la corbata floja y los primeros tres botones abiertos ¡Esta Como se quiere! Lo tengo que aceptar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con su cara seria. ¡Genial eso es lo que mas me gusta de ese tipo! Que no tiene la sonrisa estúpida de Tadase ,si esa sonrisita de ¨¡Hey! Aquí Yo quiero ser tu amigo¨ en cambio este chico tiene un aura a misterio sin dejar de ser sexy.

-Hina… Lepson Amu-por poco digo mi antiguo apellido la verdad es que no me he acostumbrado.

-Bonito Nombre-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo mire esperando que me dijera su nombre pero solo hubo un silencio.

-¿Tu Nombre es…?-pregunte después de unos cuantos minutos al ver que no decía nada.

-Sebastian… Lauper Sebastian-dijo mientras besa mi mejilla sin mi permiso.

-¡hey me has cogido desprevenida! No se vale-dije burlándomela verdad no me importo en lo absoluto.

-¡Ja! Que persona mas interesante si fueras como las otras chicas te hubieras desmayado o por lo menos sonrojado-Me dijo serio examinado mi cara.

-¡Que chico más arrogante eres!-me burle de nuevo.

-Vamos a ser Muy buenos amigos-me dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.  
>Si yo también creo que esto va a ser muy divertido<p>

**En Otra Parte…~Juzgados de Londres~**

****-Con la Autoridad que me otorga la corona he decidido que la Custodia de lepson Amu está en manos de su tio: Conde Maximiliano tercero,dicho esto la sección se acaba-dijo el juez mientras daba unos tres golpes con su mallete al escritorio.

Nell salió lentamente la verdad la decisión le había dado fuerte.

-Ves Sobrino ahora su linda princesita esta en mis manos-dijo sínicamente una voz a su espalda quien le había puesto su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Le haces algo a Mi hermanita y te juro por la memoria de mis padres que no llegas a los 40 si es que ya no los pasaste-le amenazo Nell a su tio con una mirada asesina.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices jovencito! Que todo esto lo pagara la mocosa-dicho esto El conde Maximiliano tercero se retiro de aquel lugar dejando a Nell con el genio de los mil demonios.

-Ikuto tenemos un problema-dijo Nell a su amigo quien estaba tras del teléfono en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro preocupado el chico de los ojos zafiros tras el teléfono

-Gano la custodia, la princesa esta en sus manos-anuncio enclave. (N/A: por eso son lo apodos de princesa y esa cosas xD)

-¡Mierda!-.

Con Amu…

(N/A: cuando amu este presente narra ella)

Ha pasado un rato desde que sebastian y yo estábamos hablando. Pude sentir las distintas miradas asesinas que me lanzaban casi todas la chicas del salón.  
>-¿Es mi idea o me están mirando mal?-pregunte algo molesta, por primera vez en mi vida no había hecho nada para que me miraran mal.<p>

- Tranquila es que no acostumbro a hablar con chicas normalmente las rechazo-me dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi pelo con su mano.

-Oh! Osea que estoy hablando con el rompe corazones Lauper-dije sarcásticamente.  
>-así es-me pico el ojo y me saco la lengua, sinceramente me encanta este chico es tan diferente a los de más, además se parece a Ikuto. ¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando! Ninguna persona puede ser remplazo de la otra.<p>

-Oye ahora que recuerdo….-vacile un poco antes de terminarla frase- ¿conoces a Hotori Tadase?

-si como olvidar a esos 4 los chicos mas malos de la escuela además de que fueron mis antiguos enemigos-hiso una mueca de disgusto y empezó a jugar con su lápiz.  
>-¿Me cuentas la historia?-le pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.<p>

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-dijo mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos que tenían un brillo de diversión y perversión, si sus ojos son los que me dejan muy claro que este chico no es un santo.


	4. Capitulo IV La nueva Amu

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertence pero aclaro algunos personajes de esta historia son creados por mi asi que esos si me pertencen.  
>Notas de la Autora: Hey les he traído la continuacion mas larga que he hecho en mi vida! ¡CREANME! Esta conti tiene 1,080 palabras mucho más de lo que normalmente hago espero que les guste.<p>

Frase del capítulo:  
>¨Me lanzo una mirada seductora que por alguna extraña razón me dio ganas de estar en su cama¨<p>

Capitulo V-La Nueva Amu

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-dijo mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos que tenían un brillo de diversión y perversión, si

sus ojos son los que me dejan muy claro que este chico no es un santo.

Me lanzo una mirada seductora que por una extraña razón medio ganas de estar en su cama, ¿Qué hay con la Hinamori Amu que nunca había besado a nadie y decía que todos los chicos eran iguales, si que todos era unos… ¡Mujeriegos! Creo que mi apellido ha cambiado y también el lado seductor y deseoso que tenia a salido a flote, ¿acaso esto que siento por este chico es a los que llaman… ¡Deseo!

_Lo único claro aquí es que ya no eras esa niña inocente que no sabia nada del mundo_

Por alguna extraña razón la odiosa voz de mi cabeza que era mi conciencia o por lo menos eso espero que sea tenia razón, Ya no soy la misma pero a decir verdad yo quiero cambiar, No quiero ser la inocente que no habla con nadie y no tiene amigos, la chica fría y antisocial de la escuela, ¡esperen! No me malinterpreten no quiero ser la mas dulce que es ingenua y las demás personas hacen con ella lo que se les de la gana, yo quiero ser Lepson Amu la chica sexy y seductora de tercer año, si eso era lo que quería ser. ¡Yo disfrutaré Mi Ultimo Año escolar!

-¡Pero que caras mas chistosa haces cuando estas pensado!-se burlo sebastian mientras sus pálidas mejillas se volvían de un color rosa claro- ¿Has escuchado la historia? Apuesto que ni siquiera te acordabas de mi existencia.

-Bueno la verdad no me acordaba que me estabas contando algo-le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, el solo se volvió a reír pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, no usas apariencias y dices las cosas tal cual como las piensas por muy hiriente que sea para la otra persona ¡realmente me gusta!-me declaro mientras pegaba su frente con la mía, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Sonó el timbre para almorzar.

-Me debes la historia después me la cuentas-dije mientras guardaba unas cuantas cosa, el solo asintió.  
>Para luego acercarse peligrosamente a mi cara y posar sufrente sobre la mía, me sonroje un poco sorprendida pero después de unos segundos retome mi compostura decidiendo jugar un poco, nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros decidí acortar la distancia entre los dos rosándolos pude notar que esa sonrisa de triunfador se dibujo en el rostro de mi nuevo amigo, el se fue acercando mas su cara casi besándome entonces fue el momento perfecto para retirar mi cara haciendo que sebastian abriera los ojos de golpe.<p>

-¿Acaso creíste que te iba a besar?-pregunte con una ceja alzada mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se asomaba en mi rostro.

-Yo se que no eres como las otras chicas-eso fue lo ultimo que oí salir de su boca antes de abandonar el salón para encontrarme con Utau afuera quien había visto toda la escena.

-¿Me podrías explicar que fue eso?-pregunto Utau algo molesta.

-Nada, solo quería jugar además el solo me probaba creía que era como las otras chicas-Dije riendo por debajo al recordar la cara chistosa de sebastian cuando noto que no lo iba a besar

-¿Sabias que el y su hermano son los peores enemigos de los chicos?-me pregunto aun rabiosa mientras entrabamos a la cafetería.

-¡Vamos Utau no te comportes así! Si tan solo hablases con el una sola vez te darías cuenta de lo divertido que es-…  
>En Otra Parte…<p>

-Mr. Maximiliano (Traducción: señor Maximiliano)-saludo aquella voz de un hombre vestido de traje con una mochila de mano rectangular en el cual se notaba que cargaba muchos papeles.

- ¿Cómo estas Joe?, Tome asiento-le señalo la silla vacía que había al frente de su escritorio.

-Gracias, He venido por aquí esta los papeles que me pido o mejor dicho la última voluntad de su hermano menor-Joe le pasó rápidamente los papeles, no falta decir que este hombre es abogado.

-Oh! De verdad le agradezco no sabe lo contento que me pone saber que voy a cumplir la última voluntad de mi hermanito-Dijo Maximiliano con un tono sarcástico.

-Si no es mas me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer-rápidamente salió por la puerta la verdad aquel hombre no estaba tan ocupado como decía solo que le parecía que el conde Maximiliano tercero no era una persona a la cual debas mantener cerca.(N/A: ¿Así de malo será?)

El conde leyó rápidamente lo papeles y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Así que la última voluntad de mi hermanito es que… su preciada princesita se case ¿eh?-pensó en voz alta.

Con Amu…

Habían ya acabado las clases, regrese sola a casa ya que Kukai y Utau tenían una cita romántica que por cierto duraría toda la noche, no quiero ni imaginar que harán eso dos.

-¡Regrese!-anuncie tirando la mochila en el primer sillón que encontré además de tener que aguantarme a las … No se ¿20? O ¿50? Sirvientas que trabajan en la casa haciendo una fila para saludarme.

-Bienvenida Amu que bueno que llegaste temprano-dijo Nell quien se encontraba al final de la larga fila de sirvientas vistiendo apenas unos pantalones de lino algo grandes.

Corrí hacia el para darle un abrazo, sinceramente no se cuando me volví tan amorosa aunque tal vez se deba que era así antes de perderla memoria. El respondió a mi abrazo rodeándome con sus brazos y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-¡Hueles a Lauper!-dijo mientras se separaba rápidamente de mi y me miraba a los ojos buscando una explicación, en su cara había un notable enojo cosa que no me gustaba mucho.

-Lo que pasa es que Sebastian Lauper se sienta detrás de mi así que nos hemos vuelto amigos-le respondí rápidamente algo nerviosa aquella mirada furiosa de Nell me ponía inquieta.

-Me alegra Oír eso-dijo una voz que bajaba las escaleras, un Hombre de aproximadamente 37 años cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes con una estatura aproximada de 1.80, ¿Quién era el? Pero lo mas importante… ¿¡Que hacia este Viejo en mi casa!

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunte desconfiada a aquel hombre quien no me daba muy buena espina, pude sentir como Nell me jalaba de la cintura para que estuviera cerca de el mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio, tristeza y venganza, ¿¡que esta Pasando aquí!


	5. Capitulo V acostumbrandome nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER**: Shugo chara no me pertenece, PERO algunos personajes de esta historia sí.

**IMPORTANTE: **si esta historia ya yo la había publicado en un foro, pero con esta nueva ¨edición¨ he cambiado muchas cosas, sobre todo el cambio empieza desde este capítulo.

**Notas de La autora**: Largo tiempo sin actualizar, 2,944 palabras no se pueden quejar queridos lectores. Vamos esta autora no ha estado del mejor anime estos últimos meses como para actualizar, no me reclamen :S

_**Frase del capítulo: **_

– _¡Tú y tus contactos! Sabias que esto puede ser considerado acoso, además es preocupante burlaste mi sistema de seguridad–le dije burlonamente._

**Capitulo V-Acostumbrándome a mi nueva vida/ ¿Familia?**

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte desconfiada a aquel hombre que no me daba buena espina, pude sentir como Nell me jalaba de la cintura Para que estuviera cerca de él, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio tristeza y venganza a el viejo, ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

– ¿Acaso no te han hablado de mi? – pregunto en tono arrogante, este viejo me saca de quicio. ¡Era obvio que no sabía quién era! Entonces porque más le preguntaría._ 'piensa en rosa' _Me dije mentalmente, respondí a su pregunta negando con la cabeza, si abría la boca no era para decir nada decente. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan irritante con una simple frase?

-Soy tu tío- me dijo, con un toque dramático.

'_ah! El viejo ahora dice que es un tío, ¿ahora se cree español?'_

– ¡Claro que eres un tío! No mas mira que tienes un miembro- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Nell me miro algo sonrojado, pobre hermanito él es muy sensible con esos temas.

– ¡A ver mocosa! Soy tu tío no te estoy diciendo que soy hombre- La cara del viejo mostraba enfado, ¿Pero este gilipollas que se cree? ¡A mí nadie me llama mocosa!

– ¿¡A quien le dices mocosa, viejo decrepito!? ¡No es mi culpa que me tengas envidia por qué no tengo múltiples canas y ese humor de perros que les llega a los hombres después que pasan los 50!- le replique mientras le lanzaba una de mis peor miradas.

-Cálmate-Me susurro Nell al oído quien aun me tenia agarrada de la cintura.

-¡Mas respeto a tu mayores! SOY EL CONDE MAXIMILIANO TERCERO y tengo tu custodia, estas en mi poder jovencita– alzo la mano para abofetearme, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego aunque el ensordecedor sonido de una bofetada se oyó por toda la mansión , abrí los ojos rápidamente el le había pegado a Nell que se había puesto delante mío, no parece que se haya inmutado en lo absoluto.

– ¡TE LO DIJE MUY BIEN IMBESIL!- le grito Nell, agarrando al ¨conde¨ por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo del suelo, estas demás mencionar que Nell es 6 centímetros mas alto que el– Llegabas a hacerle algo a mi hermanita y te mataba, ¿eso fue lo que dije cierto,?

La voz de mi hermano era ronca el cinismo estaba presente en esta, su cara se estaba poniendo roja, estaba muy enojado. El viejo Maximiliano solo abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, la verdad yo tampoco lo creía, Nell siempre es tan… calmado.

– No te matare ahora solo por que no quiero que mi hermanita dañe la perfecta imagen que tiene de mi, pero créeme que en otra ocasión no tendré piedad–dicho esto lo solto haciendo que el ¨Conde¨ callera en el piso sin salir de su impresión. Nell agarro mi mano y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

Aun no salía de mi asombro, que cambio tan drástico. Entramos a mi cuarto y el soltó mi muñeca mientras pasaba sus manos por los ojos, no sabría como interpretar esa acción si estaba cansado o aliviado de cierto modo. Me senté a mi cama con la mirada perdida, de pronto recordé…

– Que yo sepa Mama era japonesa y papa heredo el título de conde además de la empresa _Ark Therapeutics_*, me podrías explicar ¿de dónde sale ese viejo? –

–Papa tenía un hermano mayor, Maximiliano, nuestro ¨tío¨, si es que a esa cosa se le pueda llamar así. Maximiliano era quien en verdad iba a heredar todo eso que acabas de mencionar, sabes cómo funciona la vieja Inglaterra con todo eso de los primeros hijos varones – Nell realizo una mueca de disgusto al mencionar lo último, se acerco a la cama y dejo caer su cuerpo en esta y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Ahora nuestras cabezas estaban ligeramente pegadas, estábamos cerca y eso a pesar de todo lo ocurrido es reconfortante.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunte para que prosiguiera, su respiración era profunda como la de alguien que está muy cansado, pobre hermanito siempre llevando las cosas solo, me hace sentir inútil.

–Padre era un tipo muy inteligente y un genio para los negocios, demostró su eficaz consiguiendo varios contratos para la empresa además de ser un buen colaborador en las investigaciones, era un hombre muy integral que amaba su profesión entonces eso fue reconocido por Abuelo que sabía muy bien que su primer hijo varón era un bueno para nada que solo le gustaba derrochar de su dinero dándole así todo a su segundo hijo, claro está que nunca dejo pasar hambre a Maximiliano o algo parecido– Su voz era suave como quien cuenta una historia de cuentos de hadas, volteó su cabeza y me miro a los ojos– Solo no le prestes mucha atención, si se mete contigo solo búscame.

–Nell no tienes que llevarlo todo tu solo, apenas tienes 19 años y suenas como un viejito– bromee un poco pegando su frente con la mía.

–Querida Amu, tengo 20 hermanita los cumplí mientras tu aun no recordabas nada– me dedico una sonrisa tierna.

–Que mala hermana soy, no celebre el cumpleaños de mi propio hermano– arrugue el seño, aunque no me gustara mucho las fiestas y todo eso, ni le prestara atención a muchas fechas importantes, el cumpleaños de mi hermano es una de las pocas fechas que hacían relevancia para mí.

–No pongas esa cara princesa, haremos una reunión esta tarde todos para celebrarlo ¿vale?-

–Vale onii-chan, por cierto ¿A qué se refería señor canitas cuando dijo que tiene mi custodia? – Con solo formular esa pregunta mi cuerpo no evitó temblar, la idea de que eso fuera cierto me causaba repulsión.

–Amu estaba peleando por tu custodia, ya sabes que cuando mueren mama y papa nosotros estábamos más pequeños y yo no podía tenerla, aun así nos las arreglamos para sacarte del país y todo eso, pero he perdido el juicio…– Aunque sus ojos miraban mi cara, su mirada estaba perdida.

–Hermanito tengo miedo, que tal que nos separe o algo así– le confesé agarrando su mano temblorosamente.

–Tranquila Mi Amu no dejare que te haga nada, yo soy tu única familia eso es lo único que debes recordar siempre–me dijo suavemente me dio un rápido beso en la frente y salió me de mi habitación.

De repente me sentí cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en 3 días, seguramente son los cambios de horarios. No dude ni un segundo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

….

A la mañana siguiente me levante un poco más tarde de lo habitual, '_Londres me estaba convirtiendo en una marmota_' – ante ese pensamiento no puede evitar sonreír. Mire mi habitación, todo era tan diferente a Japón, más espacioso, más moderno, más lujoso. ¿Me acostumbraría a esto? Esa pregunta era demasiado temprano para responderla, mi tercer día en Inglaterra y pareciera que ya hubiera estado años enteros aquí. No me ha ido del todo mal, pero me sentía medio vacía y yo sabía muy bien porque.

_Love me Ikuto Onegai!_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, era cierto por eso me sentía vacía por qué no lo tenía a él, Mi principal razón para estar de vuelta y yo no le había visto desde que llegamos. No me debería desanimar yo tenía muy claro como es la agitada vida de Londres, sobre todo cuando se trata de familias como las nuestras.

– Joven Señorita Amu, el Joven amo le manda a decir que baje dentro de 15 minutos para desayunar juntos–me anuncio una sirvienta desde afuera de la puerta, ya que tenían prohibido entrar, fue petición de ella ya que no quería que violaran su intimidad.

–Está bien–

….

– ¿¡Se puede saber que hace ese viejo desayunando con nosotros!? – Esta situación realmente es molesta, suficiente tuve con verle la cara ayer a ese estúpido viejo canoso con aires de superioridad. Tomábamos un desayuno francés que constaba de croissants, las baguettes y unos brioches recién hechos acompañado de un delicioso chocolate caliente.

–Créeme si fuera por mí no estaría respirando–sentencio Nell de malhumor terminando su chocolate.

– ¡Mas respeto! ¡No ven que yo soy su familia! –

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reír, ¿¡familia!? Este idiota va a saber quien su fa….

_**I'm better so much better now I see the light, the touch the light, We're together Now.***_

El tono de mi móvil, lo impidió. Numero privado ¿de quién podría tratarse?

–_Amu_–esa voz ronca, era Sebastian sin ninguna duda ¡Esperen! ¡Yo nunca le di mi numero.

–¿Se podría saber cómo mierda tienes mi celular? –estaba enojada aunque no con él, me aleje un poco de la mesa para que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación.

–_¡Uy que humor! Y sobre lo otro Mmmm… tengo mis contactos querida_,_ en fin no te llamaba para eso solo para preguntarte si querías que te recogiera para ir a la academia_–su risa era como una linda melodía, su propuesta no me parecía mala ya que Utau dijo que Kukai la llevaría a la academia además es preferible llegar con el que con el chofer.

–Esta bien, ¿te demoras? – le pregunte mientras me lavaba los dientes en el baño del primer piso, que suerte tener cepillos de dientes en todos los baños de la mansión, el mío siempre iban a ser los cepillos color rosa.

–_te estoy esperando afuera de tu 'casa'_–pronuncio la última palabra con cierto tono divertido.

–mira nada mas tenía que aceptar si o si– le reproche riéndome, el también se rio y se despidió con un beso.

Me arregle un poco el cabello para luego dirigirme al comedor donde se encontraba Nell y el otro señor y mi bolso lo que andaba buscando para irme.

– ¿Ya te vas? ¿No terminaras de desayunar? – me pregunto Nell apartando la mirada del periódico.

–Si hermanito, He perdido el apetito–le dedique una mirada de culpabilidad al viejo canoso sentado en la otra punta de la mesa de uno 20 puesto. Me acerque a Onii-chan para darle un beso antes de irme ya con mi morral en la espalda.

–¿Con quién? Kukai llevara a Utau–

Mierda. Nell esta tan bien informado, si le digo que me voy con Sebastian Lauper seguro se enojara y no me dejara ir…

–N-no Ehm después te cuento, ¡adiós! – Salí corriendo del comedor, que situación de lo mas de incomoda.

Cerré la gigantesca puerta que aunque se veía tan grande no pesaba demasiado, alce la mirada para encontrarme con un sexy Lauper recostado sobre su _Aston Martin V12 Vanquish* _de color negro, sus brazos cruzados y sus lindas gafas de sol Ray-ban le daban un toque mayor además de tener esa picante, sexy y linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar? –pregunte embobada, la verdad eso me traía sin cuidado.

–Te lo dije por móvil rosadita, tengo mis contactos–respondió sin quitar esa encantadora sonrisa, se acerco a mi para coger mi morral y luego robarme un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Tú y tus contactos! Sabias que esto puede ser considerado acoso, además es preocupante burlaste mi sistema de seguridad–le dije burlonamente.

–Vamos Amu no seas dramática, además tu aceptaste– su ligero tono triunfador hizo que no pudiera aguantar una carcajada.

–Vale, Ya vamos que mi hermano no te quiere ver ni en pintura– le dije caminando en dirección a su Aston Martin.

– ¡Ja! Vamos–se adelanto para abrirme la puerta del coche, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

Hablamos por todo el camino y me entere de cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo: Sebastian era el segundo hijo varón de una familia de caballeros, es huérfano asi como yo pero su hermano mayor tiene su custodia, su hermano es Cantante y le sorprende que no haya oído hablar de el ya que lo pasan muy a menudo por la radio pero le he respondido que desde que llegue no he tenido tiempo para cosas de ocio como esas.

Acabábamos de llegar a la academia, el parqueo el auto los estudiantes contábamos con nuestros propios parqueaderos. Bajamos del carro y el poso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Si como siempre el ahí molestándome.

– ¿No crees que esto lo puede malpensar la gente? –le pregunte mientras caminábamos al salón, todas las chicas me miraban con desprecio.

– ¿Importa lo que diga la gente? – me preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos, otra vez me estaba probando.

–No, pero deberías tener más consideración con tu club de Fan– dijo mirando a este a lo lejos, el solo sonrió complacido por su respuesta.

–Solo se tu misma– fue lo último que me susurro antes de entrar al salón.

Al entrar al salón me encontré con una Utau muy emocionada, Si Utau se había plantado enfrente mío con su cara de niña consentida a quien le han dado de regalo un nuevo juguete.

–Hablemos afuera– ella asintió emocionada, sabía que eso era lo que ella quera oír.

Rápidamente me arrastró de la mano más rápido que un rayo a unas escaleras que quedaban antes de la puerta de la azotea.

– ¿Qué tal tu noche con Kukai? – pregunte divertida al ver como se sonrojaba.

–Bueno… fue nuestra primera vez juntos ¡Pero fue muy emocionante! Sentir sus manos rozando mi piel y …– NO LA DEJE CONTINUAR.

–¡No me describas como haces el amor con mi mejor amigo! ¡Es asqueroso! –le grite con cierta cara de asco, ella solo sonrió.

–¡Vamos algún día tu también lo harás con Ikuto! Además me debes una explicación ¿Por qué llegaste con Lauper al insti? – su tono sonaba molesto.

–Es que llamo en la mañana y me propuso que nos fuéramos juntos no podía rechazarlo y estaba afuera de la casa– le explique rápidamente, Utau examino mi rostro para verificar que no estuviera mintiendo– Cambiando el tema ¿Kukai es bueno en la cama?

–Yo diría que demasiado…..

….

Nell había observado la escenita, su hermanita yéndose con el Lauper menor. Su rostro mostraba que no estaba del mejor ánimo.

–Ikuto… ¿Te has dado cuenta con quien se fue esta mañana Amu? – pregunto a su amigo tras el teléfono.

–_No, la verdad no hemos ni siquiera hablado y yo no he tenido tiempo. ¿Con quién se fue?_– pregunto el chico de ojos zafiros, que a juzgar por el sonido tras el teléfono estaba haciendo algo en la cocina.

– ¡Como que no has tenido tiempo para ella! Tu ni siquiera haces algo– le replico el moreno.

_-¡He tenido problemas con mis padres! ¡si me vas a regañar, no me llames Nell suke! ¿Dime de una jodida vez con quien se fue Amu?_ –el chico se había alterado, no es que estuviera en su mejor momento.

–Con Sebastian Lauper ¿Te suena? – le pregunto sínicamente Nell, Ikuto al otro lado del teléfono se congelo.

– _¿C-c-c-como?_ –tartamudeo de la impresión. El pelinegro solo soltó un respiro y luego colgó.

Examino el recibidor su intento de tío no estaba por ahí, Nell tenía que hablar seriamente con ese viejo, ¿Por qué después de tantos años ha aparecido de nuevo? Bueno no es como si El conde se hubiera perdido sino que antes no vivían bajo el mismo techo.

_¿Qué estará planeando este viejo? _–Pensó el moreno.

Se dirigió a aquel viejo despacho que quedaba en el primer piso debajo de las escaleras, abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y sin tocar antes. El joven pudo ver a su Tío Maximiliano riéndose solo mientras contemplaba un documento que tenía en la mano.

_Este viejo debe tener algún tipo de enfermedad mental _murmuro para sí Nell.

– ¿De qué te ríes viejo loco? – pregunto el moreno con cierta amargura en su voz.

–Siempre queriendo saber cosas antes de tiempo, tu no cambias a pesar de los años–El conde guardo el documento bajo llave en uno de sus cajones.

–Mira Maximiliano te lo diré de una vez le hace algo a….–

–Eses es tu pequeño problema sobrinito, siempre pensando en tu hermanita, cuando sabes muy bien que no puedes estar con ella– una sonrisa arrogante y triunfadora se dibujo en el rostro de aquel conde, Nell al oir aquellas palabras no aguanto las ganas de pegarle a aquel hombre.

– ¡CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA! – le grito el chico de ojos café carmesí, mientras el leve color rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

–Jjajajajaa te duele ¿cierto? Te duele porque sabes que es verdad– fue lo último que escucho Nell antes de tirar la puerta de un portazo.

.

.

.

*Ark Therapeutics: compañía privada con sede en Londres. Su actividad es el desarrollo de medicinas basadas en los genes para el tratamiento del cáncer y enfermedades vasculares y del sistema circulatorio.

*El Aston Martin V12 Vanquish es un supercar fabricado por la firma británica Aston Martin desde 2001. Saltó a la fama cuando apareció en Die Another Day, el veinteavo film de James Bond. El Vanquish tiene un motor de 5.935 cc, 48 válvulas motor V12 con 460 hp. Su precio está en US$ 255.000 convirtiéndolo en el décimo carro más caro del mundo

*_**Chasingthesun-The wanted**_


End file.
